Forgotten Promise
by michaelis.mikha
Summary: "Kau pantas sekali dengan yukata itu."-Jungkook. Taehyung merona. "Siapa kau?"-Jungkook "Kau melupakanku? Akan kubuat kau mengingatku lagi dan menyesal."-Taehyung. Jungkook. Taehyung. KookV. BTS


**Forgotten Promise**

BigHit Ent.

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

KookV.

* * *

'klik'

'ckrek'

Seorang pemuda dengan surai sehitam arang nampak tersenyum berkali-kali dan menghela nafas puas setelah melihat beberapa hasil tangkapan kameranya.

Matanya kemudian menemukan sebuah bangku yang terdapat dibawah salah satu pohon rindang yang ada disana.

Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berwarna pink lembut menyebar di bawah tempatnya duduk. Nafasnya terhela nyaman, dengan mata mengerjap menghalau silaunya cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan.

Liburan sendirian ditengah-tengah kesibukannya benar-benar memperbaiki pikirannya yang sempat kacau beberapa hari terakhir.

Menikmati malam-malam di Hongkong yang tak ada matinya.

Lalu terdampar di negeri penuh kelopak-kelopak sakura cantik ini.

Membongkar kembali kameranya yang sempat terkubur berbagai macam benda hingga membuatnya tak tersentuh.

Menyalurkan hobi lamanya yang tak terurus karena pekerjaannya, fotografi.

" _Kau benar-benar butuh liburan, dude."_

" _Tidak ada liburan untukku Park Jimin-ssi."_

" _Ayolah, kook. Kau tak sadar wajahmu itu terlihat seperti bapak-bapak umur 30-an, ya Tuhan. Sekali-kali dengarkan aku."_

Sialnya, saudara tiri cerewet menyebalkannya itu memang terkadang benar.

Kantung mata, kerutan di dahi.

Dia benar-benar butuh liburan.

Tangannya merogoh kedalam tas ranselnya ketika dia mengingat dia masih punya seteguk air minum.

Hingga tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke tanah.

"Ugh." Umpatnya sendiri.

Benda kotak itu, tidak dihidupkan oleh Jungkook sama sekali selama beberapa hari.

Dia hanya mengandalkan tablet pc-nya saat bepergian.

Karena dia tahu, memakai ponselnya tak kan membuat liburannya berjalan tenang.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya.

Sampai dia merasa sesuatu beringsut mengusap-usap kedua kakiknya, seakan berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

"Oh, _sumimasen, sore wa watashi-no ino_!"

Sebuah suara alto halus menggunakan bahasa jepang yang Jungkook tak faham artinya terdengar dari dekat.

Membuat Jungkook seketika membuka matanya dan berdiri.

Seorang pemuda manis menggunakan yukata warna ungu lembut berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Jungkook menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya karena dia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Ya! Ichi! Sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari jika ku lepas dari kandangmu!"

Si pemuda lalu menggedong paksa anjing berwarna putih yang bergelung nyaman di kaki Jungkook.

"Kau bicara bahasa korea?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya, sambil menghela nafas lega.

Dia kira dia akan terjebak percakapan isyarat dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Kau juga! Wah,, wahh,,, Tak menyangka akan menemukan orang Korea di musim seperti ini."

Pemuda itu tersenyum riang, menampakkan senyum kotaknya yang menarik hati.

"Musim, seperti ini?" ulang Jungkook tak faham.

"Iya, ini bukan musim liburan maksudku. Taehyung! .Hyung!"

Tangan kurus Taehyung terulur tepat, didepan Jungkook yang lalu membalasnya kikuk.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Sudah lama dia tidak berada didalam posisi seperti ini.

Berkenalan dengan seseorang diluar pekerjaannya, maksudnya.

"Kau sedang liburan?" ucap Taehyung gatal.

Mulut cerewetnya benar-benar akan pegal jika dibiarkan diam sebentar saja.

"Ya?" dengung Jungkook.

"Ugh, pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja, melihatmu sekilas semua orang pasti tahu jika kau sedang liburan, mm, kau sendirian?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Kepalanya mengitar kesekitar Jungkook duduk tapi tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Aku sendirian, kukira kau juga sudah bisa mengiranya."

Kedua bahu Jungkook terangkat.

"duduk?" tawar Jungkook sambil mengerling ke arah tempat kosong disampingnya.

"Uh, oh Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja,"

Jungkook menggeser tubuh tegapnya sedikit untuk memberi ruang lebih disampingnya.

Taehyung lalu duduk dibangku yang juga diduduki oleh Jungkook, hingga pemuda bermarga Jeon itu bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma lembut bunga musim semi yang teruar alami dari tubuh Taehyung.

Sangat terasa dan hidup hingga seakan-akan bunga-bunga kecil yang menjadi motif yukata Taehyunglah yang menguarkan aroma menyenangkan itu.

"Dan kau?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang sejenak disibukkan oleh anjingnya.

"Aku? Aku sedang pertukaran pelajar dan hari ini ada piknik dengan teman satu kelasku. Asalmu?"

"Busan." Sahut Jungkook.

"Aku Daegu."

Karena pegangannya sedikit longgar, anjing putih yang tadinya ada dipangkuan Taehyung tahu-tahu sudah melompat ke pangkuan Jungkook.

"Ow," gerit Jungkook singkat.

Hampir oleng karena tidak siap dengan tubrukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Ichi! Kau membuatnya kaget. Astaga, maafkan aku." Sesal Taehyung lalu kembali memelototi anjingnya yang semakin menyamankan tempatnya dipangkuan Jungkook.

"Tak apa, sungguh. Anjingmu lucu sekali ngomong-ngomong."

Jungkook lalu teringat dengan anjing coklat milik Yoongi, tunangan Jimin yang akan selalu menggeram jika Jungkook mendekat.

"Aku serius, Ichi tidak pernah seperti ini dengan orang baru. Biasanya dia akan berlari menjauh atau paling parah menjadi anjing yang suka menggigit."

Tangan Taehyung tak hentinya menyentil-nyentil telinga anjingnya yang tertutup bulu halus.

"Kau kenapa heh? Cari-cari perhatian,,, apa aku kurang tampan untukmu?" gerutu Taehyung dengan bibir mengerucutnya yang lucu.

Pemuda yang sedang memangku Ichi itupun tersenyum tipis melihat Taehyung. Belum pernah dia melihat aegyo dari seorang laki-laki yang bisa sebegitu menariknya. Walupun itu dari Jihoon, adik Yoongi yang kadar imutnya benar-benar tak terukur, tapi memiliki sifat tempramen dan kasar persis seperti kakaknya.

"Oh, aku ingat. Kau belum makan siang kan? Aku bawa sedikit banyak tadi, kuambilkan makan siang di tempat teman sekelasku dulu. Sepertinya Ichi masih ingin bersamamu. Eungg, tak apa?" ucapan semangat Taehyung diiringi keragu-raguan, takut Jungkook menganggapnya terlalu sok kenal.

Tapi respon Jungkook yang mengucap tak apa-apa, ditambah maaf merepotkan membuat senyum kotak yang lucu kembali muncul dibirnya.

Lagipula Jungkook juga tak mau repot-repot menolak sementara egonya masih ingin menahan Taehyung dan segala kelucuannya disini.

"Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali, justru aku senang karena bertemu dengan seseorang yang berasal sama denganku."

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya singkat lalu menjauh.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang berlari kecil, sedikit kesusahan karena yukata manis yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

"Pemilikmu,,, lucu sekali." Ungkap Jungkook gemas sambil mengusak kepala Ichi dipangkuannya.

Anjing mungil itu hanya mendengkur sekali sebagai respon.

Tak lama Taehyung kembali dengan dua kotak besar bekal.

Dari kejauhan mata coklatnya melihat Jungkook yang sudah duduk di atas tikar yang terbuka lebar berwarna biru muda. Tersenyum kecil, melihat anjing putihnya terlihat akrab dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Jungkook sangat tampan. Dan punya senyum yang sangat menawan. Taehyung mengakui.

Tubuhnya tegap berisi, memiliki sikap maskulin disetiap pergerakan tubuhnya. Elegan namun tidak terlalu kebapakan. Aroma tubuhnya kuat, namun hangat menenangkan. Seperti aroma musim gugur.

Terlihat sangat gagah dan berkelas walau hanya dengan kaus polo dan kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka seluruh kancingnya.

"Dapat dari mana?" tanya Taehyung sambil meletakkan dua kotak bekalnya.

Membuka talinya satu persatu dan memindahkan kotak-kotak itu atas ke atas tikar hingga Jungkook bisa mencium semua masakan nikmat yang dibawanya.

"Seorang nenek tadi menawarkan untuk menyewanya, dan kupikir ini lebih baik daripada duduk di bangku."

Tangan Jungkook membantu Taehyung membuka seluruh kotak itu satu persatu.

Saling mengirimkan sengatan-sengatan hangat ketika kulit mereka bertemu.

"Kau tak apa meninggalkan piknik kelasmu?" ucap Jungkook di tengah suapannya.

Membuat Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyumpal mulut Ichi dengan makanan anjingnya agar Ichi tak berisik di acara makannya sejenak.

"Mmm, mereka tak masalah. Aku bilang bertemu dengan teman lamaku dari Korea, dan mereka membiarkanku pergi." Sahut Taehyung dan kembali dengan kegiatannya.

"Habiskan makananmu, dan kau tak boleh kemana-mana sebelum makanan dimangkukmu habis. Atau, ku sita boneka tulangmu." Ancam Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung merah Ichi sebelum mengambil kembali mangkuk nasinya.

Menerbitkan satu lagi senyum gemas di bibir Jungkook.

"Teman lama?" tanya Jungkook, ada sedikit nada menggoda disana.

"Anggap saja begitu, aku malas ditanya macam-macam jika aku bilang kalau kau adalah seseorang yang bahkan baru kukenal. Tambah nasi?" tawar Taehyung melihat mangkuk kosong Jungkook.

" _please,,,"_

"Semua temanmu memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook setelah mendapat mangkuk nasinya.

Pertanyaan yang dari tadi gatal dia tanyakan.

Dia akui Taehyung sebenarnya sangat pantas memakai yukata manis itu, walau Taehyung sendiri terlihat tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"Ini? Oh, iya semua yang perempuan." Ucap Taehyung dengan mata menyusuri yukata cantik berwarna ungu lembut itu. Menyentuh ujung pita pengikatnya lalu memainkannya.

"Yang perempuan?" Jungkook mengeryit tak faham.

Sedangkan Jungkook bisa dengan jelas melihat bahwa Taehyung itu punya gender yang sama dengannya.

"Iya, yang perempuan. Aku kalah taruhan konyol kemarin, dan teman-teman busukku itu menyuruhku memakai yukata ini di hari piknik. Aku sudah merengek-rengek untuk ini, awalnya aku harus pakai yukata perempuan di tambah hiasan kepala. Yang benar saja,,," ucap Taehyung panjang lebar.

Dan kembali memenuhi mulutnya dengan potongan katsu.

Jungkook berfikiran konyol untuk mengucap terima kasih pada teman-teman Taehyung, karena mengijinkan matanya terberkati dengan penampilan Taehyung yang sungguh manis ini.

"Kenapa? Aneh, ya?". Ujar pemuda manis itu melihat satu senyum kecil di bibir Jungkook.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidakkah ada yang berkata kalau kau pantas sekali memakai yukata ini? Seakan yukata ini memang dibuat untuk kau pakai." hibur Jungkook disertai dengan serentetan pujian hangat.

Yang entah kenapa membuat satu rona pink lembut menjalar di pipi Taehyung dan hampir ke arah kedua telinganya.

(Taehyung tak mengerti, bagaimana pujian yang biasanya membuatnya mengepalkan tinju kini malah membuatnya ingin tersenyum bodoh)

Setelah minum dengan minuman yang dibeli Jungkook dari minimarket paling dekat, Taehyung kembali membungkus semua kotak makannya kedalam kain pembungkus dibantu oleh Jungkook.

Tak ada percakapan hingga Taehyung berdiri ragu-ragu di hadapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Mmm, aku akan kembali ke tempat piknik kelasku. Kurasa mereka sudah hampir selesai." Ucapnya sedikit lirih.

Seperti faham, Ichi yang awalnya sedang berlari berputar-putar di kaki Jungkook mulai berbalik dan berdiri sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya di belakang Taehyung.

"Uh, oh. Iya." Sahut Jungkook tak kalah lirih.

Dia masih ingin menahan Taehyung, selama mungkin. Tapi kemudian sadar bahwa mereka baru saja dipertemukan oleh takdir beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mata Jungkook lalu melirik kedua kotak besar yang dibawa Taehyung.

Mengambilnya satu, hingga mendapat tatapan tak faham dari pemuda Kim itu.

"Kubawakan sampai tempat piknik kelasmu, keberatan?" jelas Jungkook setelah menangkap arti tatapan Taehyung.

Kedua mata Taehyung melebar, kemudian senyum kotak manis andalannya muncul dengan ringan.

"Tidak sama sekali. Teman-teman perempuanku pasti akan sangat senang aku membawa satu pemuda korea tampan sepertimu ke tengah-tengah mereka." Ucapnya riang dan mulai melangkah diikuti Jungkook.

Kedua pemuda dengan tinggi hampir sama itu lalu berjalan bersisian.

Taman bunga luas itu semakin ramai menjelang sore dan kedua pemuda negeri ginseng itu jelas cukup menarik perhatian.

Taehyung yang memakai yukata manis dengan senyum lucunya yang terkadang muncul ketika mereka berbincang, dan juga tampannya Jungkook yang mampu menyihir siapapun untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangan mereka barang satu detik.

Pemandangan yang sangat manis dan menyenangkan, yang hampir pantas disandingkan dengan indahnya bunga-bunga sakura yang sedang mekar disekeliling mereka.

Pemandangan yang terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan barang satu kejapan mata untuk berkedip.

"Itu teman-temanku." Tunjuk Taehyung pada gerombolan pemuda dan gadis Jepang yang nampak sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti Taehyung.

"Aku, sampai disini saja. Dan, mm,,, Taehyung terima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

"Oh, sudah?". Tersirat kekecawaan disana.

"Iya." Sahut Jungkook singkat.

Bibir mengucapkan kata perpisahan tapi terlihat sangat jelas tatapan mereka berdua sama-sama ingin menahan satu sama lain.

Jungkook mengulurkan kotak yang dibawanya perlahan, dan diterima Taehyung dengan perlahan pula.

"Lain kali mungkin-" ucapan Jungkook terpotong gerakannya sendiri yang menarik lengan Taehyung, membuat tubuh kurus itu mendekat.

"Lain kali! Kita bertemu lagi lain kali!" ucap Taehyung gugup meneruskan ucapan Jungkook yang terputus.

Taehyung merasa panas diwajahnya kali ini memang benar-benar bukan karena teriknya matahari.

Jungkook berpikir berat di otaknya, mencari cara agar kata 'bertemu lain kali' itu menjadi kenyataan. Otaknya yang tiba-tiba tak bisa digunakan untuk berfikir karena dekatnya wajah gugup manis Taehyung sekarang.

"-wisatamu?". Ucap Taehyung membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi pemandu wisatamu selama disini?" ulang Taehyung.

Senyum cerah muncul dibibir keduanya ketika Jungkook mengangguk cepat.

"Ide bagus. Kau. Pemandu wisataku. Itu bagus."

Senyum kotak Taehyung muncul lagi.

"Tae-chan!" teriak sebuah suara membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh bersamaan.

Seorang pemuda tinggi tampak melambaikan tangannya.

Jungkook lalu melepaskan genggaman eratnya di lengan kurus Taehyung setelah sebelumnya menghirup rakus aroma hangat Taehyung, membiarkan pemuda itu membalas panggilan temannya.

"Iya! Sebentar Ryouta-kun!" jawab Taehyung.

Mata Taehyung lalu kembali tertumbuk pada wajah Jungkook.

"Besok! Kita bertemu besok di stasiun Shinjuku jam 8 pagi. Bye!" dan langsung berbalik.

Diikuti Ichi yang sebelumnya menggonggong sekali ke arah Jungkook.

"Shinjuku. 8 pagi. Besok. Oke." Catat Jungkook jelas di otaknya.

Satu senyum bodoh lalu muncul dibibirnya ketika matanya menatap gerombolan Taehyung yang semakin menjauh.

Dan tersenyum bodoh lagi melihat satu eyesmile dari pemuda manis itu ketika dia bercanda dengan teman sebelahnya.

"Aishh!"

Jungkook mengusak rambut kelamnya.

* * *

Kim Taehyung berani bersumpah seumur hidupnya ini dia belum pernah bermasalah dalam memilih pakaian.

Karena memang dasarnya tubuh tinggi kurusnya itu akan selalu pantas dipakaikan apapun.

"Aghh!" pekik Taehyung lagi kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut bathrobe ke atas tempat tidur.

Dimana berpasang-pasang baju sudah tertumpuk berantakan disitu.

"Tae-cha-Astaga!" pekik seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung memutar kepalanya dan menemukan salah satu teman dekatnya yang berambut pirang, Ryouta sedang berdiri dengan mulut ternganga di depan pintu.

"Oh, Ryouta-chan, selamat pagi." Sapa pemuda itu tak bersemangat lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal.

"Kau sedang apa, Taehyung?"

Pemuda bersurai caramel itu menggeleng lalu menoleh lagi pada Ryouta.

"Sudah rapi begitu, mau kemana?". Tanya Taehyung setelah melihat penampilan pemuda jepang itu.

"Kencan dengan Aomine-chan, hehe." Ungkap Ryouta, senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

"Dengan brandal itu? Haihh,,, kau bahkan bisa mendapat yang seratus kali lebih baik dari dia, Ryouta-kun,,,"

"Jangan sebut dia brandal, bocah alien. Kau sedang apa dengan berpasang-pasang bajumu itu?" tanya Ryouta lagi.

Taehyung menggeleng lagi.

"Aku tak tahu, Tapi kenapa hari ini rasanya semua bajuku jadi jelek?" geram Taehyung akhirnya sambil mengusak-usak rambut basahnya, hingga percikannya membuat titik-titik air di atas spreinya.

"Kau tak biasanya rewel masalah baju, Tae." Ucap Ryouta heran.

Karena biasanya yang paling cepat bersiap ketika mereka akan pergi itu Taehyung. Dan Taehyung, dengan baju apapun akan terlihat menarik.

"Aku juga bingung,,," cebikan lucu muncul dibibirnya.

Membuat Ryouta tertawa gemas.

"Kau mau kencan?" tanya Ryouta enteng, yang langsung membuat Taehyung melompat dan melebarkankan matanya.

"Tidak! Tentu tidak. Kencan apaan." Elaknya.

Kedua bola mata Ryouta berputar malas.

"Kalau tidak ya tidak perlu heboh begitu, Tae. Karena seingatku, seumur hidupku aku rewel masalah baju itu ketika kencan pertamaku."

Ungkapannya itu membuat Taehyung menyipitkan matanya sinis.

"Kau itu setiap hari rewel masalah baju, Ryouta. Kuingatkan."

Kekehan manis muncul dari bibir Ryouta.

"Ya terserah kau, tapi serius. Mau bertemu siapa?"

"mm... temanku, teman dari Korea. Kau kan model, bantu aku kenapa sih?"

Ryouta menggeleng lalu menarik tubuh kurus Taehyung dan mendudukkannya didepan meja rias.

Mengambil handuk yang tergeletak diujung tempat tidur lalu dengan telaten mengeringkan rambut basah Taehyung.

"Pakai saja baju seperti biasanya. Itu saranku. Kau tetap bakal kelihatan manis kok."

Mata Taehyung menatap Ryouta lewat cermin dengan malas.

"Aku tidak manis Ryouta, aku tampan."

Satu kekehan lagi muncul.

"Aku tahu. Nah. Aku mau berangkat, Aomine pasti sudah menunggu. Bye!"

Sepeninggal Ryouta, satu pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

'Sukses dengan kencanmu Tae. Mmuah!'-Ryouta.

Taehyung mendesis sebal.

'Dasar model bermasalah.'

* * *

Keadaan stasiun Shinjuku pagi itu lumayan ramai. Beberapa turis asing berpakaian khas backpacker dengan tas besar berulang kali mendahului langkah Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak membuat janji disalah satu titik, dan itu membuat Taehyung sedikit menyesal. Salahkan saja wajah Jungkook yang terlalu tampan dan semakin terlihat tampan ketika dilihat semakin dekat. Membuat Taehyung tak bisa berfikir dengan benar dan hampir membuatnya blank.

Ugh.

Taehyung bisa merona seharian jika memikirkan wajah tampan Jungkook.

Pemuda kurus itu terus berjalan sambil menoleh kesana-sini berusaha menemukan sosok Jeon Jungkook.

Mengingat-ingat apa warna tas Jungkook.

Mengira-ngira akan berpakaian seperti apa Jungkook hari ini.

Sementara disudut lain Shinjuku, ada Jeon Jungkook yang sedang berjalan tanpa arah.

Mengumpat dan mengutuk tanpa henti otaknya yang kemarin kosong karena wajah mempesona pemuda yang baru dikenalnya. Karena dengan bodohnya dia tidak sempat memberikan kontak apapun padanya sehingga sekarang dia harus berputar-putar mengelilingi Shinjuku yang luas.

"Sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan. Sial." Umpatnya lagi.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang yang sangat menghargai waktu.

Dia tidak suka menunggu, dan tak suka membuat orang menunggu.

Dan juga memikirkan Kim Taehyung yang mungkin juga sama-sama hilang arahnya seperti dia sekarang membuatnya semakin gusar.

Kakinya terus melangkah, dan mata tajamnya tak hentinya mengedarkan pandangan.

Hingga kemudian Jungkook menemukan satu titik dimana nafas lega akhirnya menghilangkan semua kegusarannya.

Kim Taehyung ada disana, berdiri didepan salah satu loket.

Sedang memasang wajah bingung yang menggemaskan, setidaknya dimata Jeon Jungkook.

Kedua pipi Taehyung menggembung dan gigi atasnya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Memakai kaos panjang sedikit kebesaran yang memanjang hampir setengah pahanya, celana jeans hitam yang terlihat nyaman, converse, dan menggendong tas ransel.

Jungkook tersenyum lalu mulai melambaikan tangannya, berharap Taehyung melihatnya dan menyadari keberadaanya.

Senyum lebar dan wajah cerah dihadiahkan oleh Taehyung kepada Jungkook setelah kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Satu tangan Taehyung melambai tak sabar.

Taehyung langsung melangkah tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya hingga dia tertabrak seorang turis asing yang besarnya cukup membuat tubuh kurus Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah.

Pemuda manis itu lalu membungkuk berkali-kali dan nampak mengucap maaf terus-menerus.

Sedangkan tangan besar turis paruh baya itu mengusap helai halus rambut Taehyung yang sedang membungkuk sekali kemudian berlalu.

Jeon Jungkook menggeleng sekali, dan ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi, si marga Jeon membuat isyarat 'tunggu disana'.

Satu anggukan diberikan oleh Taehyung.

Dan dengan langkah lebar Jungkook berjalan ke arah pemuda kurus itu.

"Kau ceroboh sekali."

Kalimat pertama Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung terkekeh dengan manisnya.

"Kita ke Shibuya! Jangan pergi meninggalkan Jepang sebelum bertemu Hachiko." Ucap Taehyung riang tanpa menghiraukan kecemasan Jungkook atas kecerobohannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju loket bertuliskan 'Ke arah Shibuya' dengan menggunakan huruf kanji yang Taehyung baca dengan lancar.

"Sarapan?" tawar Jungkook setelah mereka duduk disalah satu bangku kereta.

Tangannya mengulurkan satu onigiri yang diambilnya dari plastik berlogo salah satu minimarket.

"Oh, kau tahu aku belum sarapan?" ujar Taehyung terkagum dan meraih makanan segitiga itu.

"Tebakan beruntung? Mahasiswa sepertimu jarang sarapan biasanya."

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya lalu mulai membuka pembungkus sarapan mereka pagi itu.

Perjalanan mereka yang hanya beberapa menit diisi dengan ocehan Taehyung dan sesekali tanggapan singkat dari Jungkook.

Jungkook senang melihat bagaimana berbagai macam ekspresi yang bisa tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika pemuda manis itu mengoceh.

Wajah senangnya ketika menceritakan kebahagiaannya, wajah sedihnya ketika menceritakan sekilas kesedihannya, wajah sebalnya ketika menceritakan kejengkelannya.

Atau wajah cemberutnya ketika Jungkook tak menyahut ucapannya karena terlalu fokus dengan wajah manis menggemaskan milik Taehyung.

Jungkook merekamnya dengan teliti di dalam ingatannya karena dia tahu kamera ataupun handycam buatan tangan manusia tak akan sanggup merekam ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna di matanya ini.

Mereka tiba di stasiun Shibuya beberapa saat kemudian. Dan tanpa bertanya langsung bisa menemukan patung anjing mendunia itu ditengah taman yang ada di seberang stasiun.

Berkat Taehyung tentunya.

"Aku menangis sesenggukan pertama kali melihat patung ini kau tahu. Hehe. Dan teman-temanku bingung bagaimana cara menghentikan tangisku yang rasanya tak mau berhenti waktu itu." Ucap Taehyung diakhiri dengan ringisan.

Mengenang salah satu kenangan konyolnya yang selalu membuatnya malu.

Satu senyum muncul mendengar ucapan Taehyung.

"Kau tahu kisahnya?" tanya Taehyung sambil melihat Jungkook yang sibuk mengambil gambar.

"Hachiko? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak tahu kisah anjing setia ini?" sahut Jungkook.

Tangannya masih sibuk mengarahkan lensanya ke arah patung anjing itu.

"Filmnya juga?".

"Aku tahu dari filmnya."

"Ada satu Quotes yang membuatku terus mengulang film indah itu."

"Biar ku tebak, ' _Look, you don't have to wait anymore. He's not coming back'_ " ucap Jungkook lalu terkikik.

"Kau tak punya perasaan! Tentu bukan yang itu!". Bibir Taehyung mengumpul jadi satu mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

" _Never mind, said Hachi each day. Here i wait, for my best friend who's late. I will stay, just to walk beside you one more day."_ Ungkapnya dengan lancar.

"Aku sudah bisa menebaknya dari awal. Kau pasti mengingat satu kalimat itu."

Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan kameranya, dan sesekali mengambil gambar Taehyung tanpa pemuda hyperaktif itu menyadarinya.

Sementara Taehyung juga sibuk mengoceh tantang ini-itu.

Kedai-kedai makanan murah disekitar situ, tempat-tempat yang harusnya juga Jungkook kunjungi, dan juga beberapa tempat yang Taehyung ingin kunjungi.

"Aku curiga harus membayar mahal untuk ini. Kemampuanmu sebagai _tour guide_ menakjubkan." canda Jungkook saat mereka selesai.

Taehyung meminum jus kotaknya lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak mahal, cukup membayarku dengan menonton ikan di akuarium Kiyoukan di Kyoto. Aku benar-benar belum pernah ke sana sejak aku ada disini. Padahal aku suka melihat hewan-hewan laut."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu? Biaya masuknya membuat kantong mahasiswaku menjerit, tuan." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kantong jeansnya.

"kita kesana kalau begitu." Ucap Jungkook.

"Aku becanda, hei." Ungkap Taehyung dengan nada kebingungan kemudian.

"Aku tidak meminta bayaran, dulu aku punya cita-cita menjadi _tour guide_ karna kupikir itu akan seru sekali. Serius. Membuatmu berucap menakjubkan sudah bayaran tersendiri buatku." Jelas Taehyung.

Tapi sorot mata bercahaya Taehyung saat berbicara tentang akuarium itu cukup membuat Jungkook tertarik dan ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin. Aku juga senang dengan hewan-hewan laut. Kau kan pemanduku jadi kau juga harus menemaniku. Jadi, Ini bukan bayaran okay." Sahut Jungkook bernada final.

Sedikit bohong sebenarnya, dia tak suka hewan-hewan laut dan tak tahu letak bagusnya mereka dimana.

"Benarkah? Kau benar ingin kesana?" tanya Taehyung ragu tapi tak mampu menutup nada antusiasnya.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Jungkook cepat.

Tidak mau Taehyung menangkap kebohongannya.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan ke Kyoto dan ke akuarium." Catat Taehyung kemudian kedalam otaknya.

Mereka makan di salah satu kedai Ramen disitu setelah Jungkook berkata ingin makan sesuatu yang berkuah dan pedas.

Dan makan bersama Taehyung membuatnya kenyang sendiri tanpa alasan karena nafsu makan Taehyung yang sangat besar. Tidak sesuai dengan tubuh kurusnya.

Mereka pulang setelah malam mulai menjelang.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Jungkook khawatir melihat Taehyung yang bersedekap erat didepannya.

"Aku tak apa, salahku sendiri hanya memakai kaos ini." Desahnya.

"Jangan lepas jaketmu!" pekik Taehyung melihat pergerakan Jungkook.

Dan Taehyung menolak dengan wajah keras. Membuat Jungkook benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya melepas jaket.

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu lalu berfikir keras sambil menatap tubuh Taehyung yang sedikit menggigil, mengaduk tasnya dan menemukan benda yang dia cari.

"Kau bisa kembalikan ini besok oke. Jangan kau tolak, aku tak mau besok berkeliling Jepang sendirian." Ucap Jungkook dan kemudian dengan telaten memasangkan muffler berwarna merah hati ke leher jenjang Taehyung.

Yang lagi-lagi membuat Taehyung harus menahan nafasnya karena Jungkook terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Bernafaslah. Kau bisa sesak nafas nanti" Sedikit menggoda Jungkook berkata pada Taehyung.

Taehyung akhirnya menuruti dan akhirnya menghembuskan hawa hangat ke wajah tampan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang memperlambat pekerjaannya dengan muffler hangat itu meneguk air liurnya kasar.

Hidung merah dan sorot mata kucing Taehyung yang ternyata dikaruniai dengan bulu mata yang cukup panjang itu benar-benar mencekik lehernya.

"Jungkook, kau hampir mencekikku." Gumam Taehyung lirih yang langsung membuat Jungkook sadar dan menjauh.

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Tak ada percakapan kemudian hingga mereka tiba di Shinjuku.

Namun dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya Jungkook meraih satu tangan Taehyung dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya, bersamaan dengan telapak tangannya. Mereka berjalan keluar dari kereta.

Seluruh wajah Taehyung menghangat dan di benar-benar tak bisa menatap kedua mata kelam Jungkook.

Dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti seorang yang lemah, tapi sekarang dia membiarkan egonya terkubur rapat-rapat. Membiarkan seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya melingkupinya dengan rasa nyaman dan aman.

Jungkook sibuk mengutuk tubuhnya yang tak terkontrol. Dan Taehyung sibuk menutupi rona merah pekat diwajahnya.

Langkah mereka lalu terhenti tepat di titik mereka bertemu pagi itu.

"Bertemu disini besok?" ucap Taehyung setelah sebelumnya mereka bertukar ID line.

"Iya, besok dan,,, terima kasih" gumam Jungkook.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih,mmm, bye Jungkook."

"Bye."

"Kau hati-hatilah dijalan." Ungkap Taehyung.

"Kau juga." Sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook memutar otak, lagi-lagi mencari alasan untuk menahan Taehyung tetap ada disisinya.

Satu kecupan singkat sehalus kupu-kupu hinggap di salah satu pipi Jungkook.

"Aku, aku duluan."

Pemuda bersurai caramel itu lalu berbalik cepat, tak membiarkan Jungkook untuk menahannya lebih lama, atau wajah merahnya benar-benar akan meledak jika terus bersandingan dengan Jungkook.

Sementara Jungkook masih terpaku dan memutuskan berbalik kembali ke penthousenya setelah tidak lagi bisa melihat punggung Taehyung yang tenggelam di belokan.

Senyum bodoh lagi-lagi muncul dibibirnya.

* * *

"Wajahmu cerah sekali, kencanmu kemarin sukses ya?". Goda Ryouta sambil bergulung gulung di atas kasur empuk Taehyung.

Taehyung mengecek isi tasnya tanpa menoleh, merasa tak perlu menanggapi godaan teman satu komplek asramanya itu.

"Kau akan menghancurkan hati banyak orang, Tae. Bahkan ketua asrama. Ckckck."

Pemuda pirang itu masih meneruskan omongannya.

"Apa dia sangat tampan? Tampan seperti member-member boygrup di Korea itu?"

"Siapa?"

Yang bermarga Kim membuka ponselnya, harap-harap ada pesan dari Jungkook.

Semalam sebelum tidur mereka berdua berkirim pesan selamat tidur dan kata-kata seperti jangan mimpikan aku yang membuat Taehyung tak bisa mengatur rona hangat manis yang muncul diwajahnya semalaman.

(Taehyung rasa dia tertidur sambil tersenyum semalam)

"Teman kencanmu itu, tae."

"Dia bukan teman kencanku, dan kemarin aku tidak berkencan dengannya." Ucap Taehyung kemudian dengan nada lelah.

"Heihh,,, kau tak bisa menipu mataku Tae. Senyummu itu senyum bahagia karena seseorang." Elak Ryouta.

"Oke, terserah kau tuan sok tahu. Sekarang pergilah dari kamarku, aku mau pergi. Akan kukunci pintunya."

Taehyung menarik-narik Ryouta untuk bangkit dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

* * *

Jungkook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusak rambut basahnya saat sebuah panggilan masuk kedalam ponselnya.

Pemuda tampan itu baru membuka benda kotak itu kemarin setelah dia bertukar ID Line dengan Taehyung.

Dan puluhan pesan, juga panggilan masuk kedalam ponselnya. Hingga semalaman dia hanya mendengar bagaimana ibunya mengomel, Park Jimin yang terus memarahinya karena tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya sama sekali, juga satu telfon singkat dari sekretarisnya.

"Ya,,, Hallo,,," sapa Jungkook pada penelfon paginya itu.

Ponselnya diletakkan antara pipi dan bahunya, dengan tangan membuka koper, mencari pakaian yang akan dipakainya.

Membuka lebar kedua matanya setelah mendengar penuturan dari penelpon di seberang.

* * *

Kim Taehyung sudah berdiri dititik mereka membuat janji.

Sebuah plastik berwarna putih tergantung disalah satu tangannya.

Dan dengan senyuman Taehyung menyambut Jungkook yang tiba sedikit tergesa.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya pemuda itu disela nafas terengahnya.

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau lari? Kau bahkan datang lebih awal dari perjanjian." Taehyung mengungkap keheranannya.

"Kau juga datang lebih awal." Sahut Jungkook.

Tidak sanggup membayangkan kekecewaan macam apa yang akan muncul di wajah manis Taehyung.

Yang mungkin akan menghilangkan senyum tulus Taehyung yang kini diberikan padanya.

Satu tangan Taehyung mengangkat plastik putih yang dibawanya.

"Lihat? Hari ini aku yang beli sarapannya"

Jungkook bisa gila.

Wajah Jungkook menegang dan dia tidak pernah merasa secemas ini.

Perlahan kedua tangannya menarik kedua telapak Taehyung membawanya kedalam genggamannnya yang langsung diberi tatapan heran oleh si pemuda Kim.

"Dengarkan aku, Tae. Sesuatu terjadi dan aku harus pulang sekarang. Kita bisa ke akuarium kapan-kapan, aku akan kesini lagi. Atau kita bisa ke akuarium yang ada di Korea ketika kau sudah pulang."

Mendengar penuturan perlahan Jungkook yang penuh kehati-hatian membuat Taehyung memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menghilangkan senyumnya.

Walau Jungkook tetap bisa melihat raut pahit diwajahnya.

"Aku janji. Aku akan menghubungimu. Ya?". Ucap Jungkook lagi.

Genggamannya pada Taehyung mengerat.

"Kau janji?" lirih Taehyung.

"Aku janji. Kau bisa mempercayaiku. Kau tak apa?".

"Aku, aku tak apa." Sahut Taehyung dengan dada sesak.

Dia tak boleh menangis, Jungkook sudah berjanji dan dia harus mempercayainya.

Entah mengapa tapi Taehyung merasa dia harus mempercayainya.

"Aku percaya padamu."

"Benar. Kau boleh percaya padaku. Aku pergi sekarang."

Sangat pelan Jungkook membuka genggamannya pada Taehyung.

Kedua mata kelamnya tak sanggup teralih dari mata coklat manis Taehyung yang Jungkook yakin sedang menahan isak.

Setelah benar-benar terlepas Jungkook tersenyum sekali dan berbalik cepat menuju pinggiran jalan raya untuk mencegat taksi.

Dan ketika sebuah taksi biru berhenti dihadapannya, satu panggilan Taehyung di dengarnya.

Pemuda manis itu mengulurkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Untuk sarapanmu."

Jungkook menerimanya dan menggenggam nya erat.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung."

"Sama-sama."

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Jungkook.

"Kau benar, sampai jumpa lagi."

Kemudian taksi biru itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Taehyung.

Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih mematung dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

* * *

Korea Selatan. 1 minggu kemudian.

Di sebuah ruangan mewah bernuansa coklat kayu, seorang pemuda tampan nampak tertidur tenang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Selang infus, alat bantu pernafasan, dan pendeteksi detak jantung ada disekitarnya.

Dada bidangnya naik turun perlahan, sebagai tanda kehidupan masih ada ditubuhnya.

Pintu mahoni kokoh yang ada disalah satu sudut kamar itu lalu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pemuda lain berambut lilac dan sedikit pirang.

Bibirnya mengulas senyum lalu tangannya mulai mengganti bunga di nakas kecil yang ada diruangan itu dengan yang baru.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Jeon." Sapanya.

"Kau tidur lelap sekali, dasar bocah kurang ajar. Kau tak tahu ya apa yang kau tinggalkan untukku? Untung saja kau percaya padaku hingga Park Jimin, yang selalu kau hina ini bisa membereskan semua. Walau tak sesempurna kau." Lanjutnya sambil membawa tubuhnya duduk di tempat duduk yang ada tepat disamping ranjang.

"Maka dari itu segera bangun dan sempurnakan semua pekerjaanmu sendiri."

Jimin masih terus mengoceh tanpa peduli mungkin saja Jungkook, pemuda yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

Sekali lagi pintu mahoni kokoh itu terbuka lebar.

Kali ini menampakkan sosok mungil berkulit pucat dan surai hitam kelam yang sedang memasang wajah jengkel.

"Ribuan kali kubilang, Tuan Park Jimin-ssi. Kau tak boleh meninggalkan rumah mewahmu tanpa mengisi perut." Ungkap sosok itu, sedikit mengecilkan suaranya ketika mengingat ada dimana dia sekarang.

"Aku tidak lapar, Yoongi-hyung." Elak Jimin.

Sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu tunangan manisnya yang galak itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan senyum tampan tunangan kekanakannya itu, Yoongi mulai membuka kotak bekal yang di bawanya dan mengulurkan kotak beraroma sedap itu pada Jimin.

"Kau tak mau menyuapiku?"

"Dalam mimpi tersialmu, park!"

"Tapi aku mau disuapi tunangan manisku,,,"

"Kau bukan bocah. Makanlah sendiri."

Yoongi sudah akan membalik tubuhnya tapi tangan kekar Jimin menahan gerakannya.

"Suapi aku, ya?". Pinta Jimin lagi.

Kali ini tatapan Jimin lebih menggoda.

Dan akhirnya walau mendapat dengusan sebal dari Yoongi, tangan mungil itu tetap menyuapinya.

"Mau sampai kapan bermesraan dihadapanku kalian, dasar sial."

Jimin seketika menghentikan kunyahannya mendengar suara yang lama tak didengarkannya itu bergema di ruangan sepi itu.

"Jungkook!" pekik pasangan itu bersamaan.

"Kau sudah sadar, bocah!"

Jimin hampir memeluknya tapi mati-matian menahannya.

"Aku panggil dokter" ucap Yoongi cepat lalu melesat keluar dari ruangan mewah itu.

Meninggalkan Jimin dengan wajah bahagianya yang tak tertahan.

"Kepalaku pusing sekali, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit tapi dihentikan oleh Jimin.

"Tahan koboi, jangan banyak bergerak. Tubuhmu itu masih banyak yang belum pulih sepenuhnya." Sahut Jimin cepat.

Tangan Jungkook lalu menyentuh kepalanya dan sadar sekeliling kepalanya juga tertutup perban.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?"

"Kau kecelakaan, kau tak ingat? Kau kecelakaan setelah pulang dari Jepang." Jelas Jimin menjawab pertanyaan adik tirinya itu.

Kening Jungkook berkerut tak faham.

Kecelakaan?

Jepang?

Memang kapan dia ke Jepang?

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau tak ingat?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Memang kapan aku ke Jepang, hyung?"

Dan pertanyaan Jungkook membuat Park Jimin membeku ditempatnya.

* * *

"Memang ada masalah dengan ingatannya," ucap seorang paruh baya dengan jas dokter dan stetoskop yang menggantung dilehernya.

"Apa itu gawat dok?"

"Tidak trauma seperti ini memang biasa terjadi dan hanya saja hal yang tidak diingatnya hanya kenangannya ketika berada di Jepang. Selebihnya tidak ada masalah." Ungkapnya tenang.

Penuturan yang membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menghela nafas lega.

"Ingatannya tentang kenangan yang hilang itu akan kembali perlahan, mungkin dalam jangka waktu lumayan lama. Dan jangan memaksanya karena itu akan menyakiti ingatannya dan mengembalikan traumanya."

"Astaga, hanya kenangan di Jepangnya saja yang hilang. Aku merasa sedang main di sebuah drama." Desah Jimin sambil memujat keningnya.

Satu sodokan kecil dirasakan dari siku tajam tunangan mungilnya.

* * *

Jungkook berfikir keras di kamarnya setelah Jimin menyebutkan kata Jepang tadi.

Dia tak ingat pernah kesana, tapi entah mengapa Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu.

Tapi ketika dia memaksa untuk mengingat, hanya pening dikepalanya yang dirasakannya.

* * *

"Kau pernah dijanjikan sesuatu oleh seseorang, Ryouta?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai caramel pada pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Pernah."

Ryouta menyuapkan makanannya sekali.

"Lalu?"

"Dia lupa, padahal aku selalu mengingatnya. Bodoh sekali, kan?" ungkap si pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Karena aku tak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang mengingatnya jadi kupaksa dia untuk mengingat janjinya." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Memaksanya mengingat, ya." Gumam Taehyung lirih.

Tangannya tak henti mengaduk sup dihadapannya.

"Kenapa Tae? Kau ada masalah?"

Ada nada khawatir yang tulus di pertanyaan Ryouta.

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya."

.

.

.

.

Tbc/End?

* * *

Aku jatuh cinta ama pasangan unyu ini please.

Ampuni aku.

Ini KookV ber-Chapter pertamaku, dan aku harap aku bisa nulis terus.

Ada dua cerita yang mengilhami aku buat ide ini.

Legend of The Blue Sea-nya Gianna Jung ama Le Min Hoo, terus satunya lagi anime genre boyslove yang judulnya Super lovers (Aku ini otaku boyslove kawakan kalo kalian mau tahu, hehehe)

Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin baca dan ngisi kotak reviews.

Reviews kalian berharga bt, apalgi buat penulis baru di ffn kaya aku,,,

Moodboster bgt.

 _Mikhaela_


End file.
